


When Season 3 Gets Muddled Up

by brangelina_of_the_gallaghers



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Jealous Mickey Milkovich, Jealous!Mickey, M/M, Oral Sex, Season 3, Sex, little bit of, mention of Roger Spikey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers/pseuds/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some canon S03 stuff from E03 and E05 and then some of my own headcanon stuff making their story better and Mickey admitting he wants Ian to be his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a series of journeys on my school bus whist trying to look like I was playing 94 seconds (check it out - its a good game) so don't blame me if it's not too great...

                                                                                           
  


Ian was standing behind the counter, restocking the donuts, when the grey haired man walked in. Mickey - who was pulling a beer out of the fridge - glanced across as the older man looked Ian up and down. He couldn't hear their conversation but the two men were getting closer together as it progressed.

After a while, Mickey started to walk towards them, not caring that he obviously looked like he was listening in. The first thing he heard was "so I'll pick you up at eight?"

"Yeah, I'll be ready." Ian smiled. The older man pulled Ian into a hug before leaving.

"That your grandpa?" Mickey questioned, trying not to sound jealous.

"Nah. Just this guy I've been seeing." He sat down, smug grin creeping up on his face.

"Oh that's the guy you've been... seeing? What do you do? You guys like picnic together or get a little dog with a fucking sweater?"

"We don't picnic. We mostly just fuck." Ian paused. "Like you and Angie."

"So you got a hook up tonight because I was kinda hoping to go for a round after work?"

"I'm not sure I'll have time to do you too. I gotta get clean and stuff for the date after shutting up shop."

_'Date?'_ Mickey thought. He sulked off, deciding to just get himself off instead.

* * *

When Lloyd pulled up around the corner from the Gallagher house, Ian came running out. "Hey." They greeted each other with a kiss. "Let's go."

Dinner wasn't actually dinner. It was just fries and drinks at the Fountain. Neither of them noticed the Milkovich sat across the street watching them eagle eyed.

_An actual fucking date. What the fuck?_ Micky already knew that the red head wanted a relationship but he figured that he'd take the next best thing - Mickey - and not go out and find some other guy. That's when Mickey realised he was the mistress. _I have no interest being the mistress anymore._ He decided it was too painful to watch and headed home.

* * *

"So how was your date with wrinkles?" Mickey asked at work the following day.

"Not as good as the sex." Ian smirked, knowing it was getting to Mickey.

"Better than sex with me?"

"I do all the work when I fuck you. Lloyd helps out when I have sex with him."

"He's a top?"

"No but we have sex I'm a bed and in a laying down position the bottom can do some of the work."

"Bed's are overrated."

"I like it. It gives it a sense of intimacy."

"That's such a gay thing to say." Mickey scowled.

"I _am_ gay."

"Good for you. Do you wanna fuck me or not?"

"What are you going to do for me in return?"

"What?"

"From now on you have to do something for me before I do something for you."

"So fucking me is you doing something for me? I kinda thought you wanted it too. My bad." Mickey was legitimately offended.

"Fucks sake, Mick. I want to fuck the hell out of you."

"Then why do I have to do something for you like a whore?"

"Because I'm giving you an ultimatum. You either do something for me or we're done."

"Fuck off! You want me to beg you like some little bitch? You're nothing but a warm mouth to me."

"Suit yourself."

"I don't date, Gallagher."

"Yeah, neither do I."

"Evidently you do. Going out with that old fucker."

"You jealous?"

"I repeat: fuck off."

"I get an ass whether it's from you or him. You telling me to fuck off won't bother me tonight."

"Shut up."

"From what I can tell, my dick is the only thing - other than those beads - that has been up your ass recently. You may be out fucking girls but you only take it up the ass from one guy. And that guy is going to fuck some other guy tonight."

"A quick fuck before you go and see grandpa. That's all I'm asking for."

"Agree to spend time with me without having sex and then I'll cancel on Lloyd and fuck you all night."

"We're together right now." Mickey stated.

"Outside of work. We have to see each other outside of work."

"But it's not a date."

"Not a date." Ian repeated.

Mickey sighed. "Where and when?"

"Rooftop, half an hour after we close up."

"Fine."

* * *

Ian had set up obstacles on the rooftop. He used it for his ROTC training. He was moving around the course when Mickey arrived.

"You didn't bring me here to make me do exercise did you? Because fuck that shit."

"I was just killing time. Call it a warm up."

"Warm up to the inevitable fucking or warm up to more exercise?"

"We'll have to wait and see."

"Just as long as I don't have move in the meantime."

"I could keep going."

"Be my guest, Firecrotch. I'm okay with watching you get all hot and sweaty."

"That does it for you, huh?"

"You'll have to wait and see." Mickey sat down. "Come on, Gallagher."

Ian laughed and started jogging through the holes in the tyres.

"I don't know what you see in that geriatric viagroid." Mickey huffed after a fire minutes of silence.

"He buys me stuff. Orders room service. He's not afraid to kiss me." Ian said pointedly.

Mickey looked away. "Just keep warming up. I'm getting hard." He pulled out a gun.

"Jeez, Mick."

"More realistic."

Ian started moving again. Mickey had to admit that Ian looked really hot when he was running around in his tight top and khakis. He aimed towards Ian and pulled the trigger, bullet narrowly missing the red-head. "Jesus. Use blanks maybe?" Ian complained.

"Loosen up. I'm not gonna shoot you. I need your cock."

"That all I'm good for?"

"Mostly."

"Fuck you." Ian flipped him off.

"Yes please."

"Not yet."

"You're killin' me, Gallagher."

"At least 20 minutes."

"Fine. So what's been up with you lately?"

"Is Mickey Milkovich trying to make conversation?"

"I don't have to."

"The more you talk, the more sex you get."

"Then tell me what's been up with you lately?"

"I spend most of my time with you. You know everything."

"Any other geriatrics you're fucking?"

"You wanna talk about me fucking other guys when I'm about to fuck you?"

"Gotta know I'm being safe, right?"

"We use condoms, Mick. You're safe."

"So how many others have there been?"

"Just you and Lloyd."

"And Kash." Mickey added.

Ian nodded. "And Roger."

"The fuck's Roger?"

"Roger Spikey."

"You fucked Donkey Dick?"

"Just a couple of times and quite a while ago. Like a _long_ time ago. He was my first."

"Wow."

"Jealous?"

"You wish."

"Yeah, I do." Ian muttered under his breath as he started running again.

* * *

The following day at work they made idle conversation all day, still happy from the 3 orgasms the night before.

Mickey was content checking out Ian's butt as he restocked the chicken stock. Then Lloyd came in.

"Don't know what it is, Red, but I feel less alone in the world knowing I can drive across town and find you here, bent over cans of chicken stock." Evidently he'd not seen Mickey watching from the corner.

"What do you want?"

"Dinner. Tonight. Fountain."

"Sure." Ian gave a fake smile. Honestly, he was only with Lloyd because he liked kissing. He'd drop him in a second if Mickey would kiss him.

Like he could read Ian's mind, Lloyd whispered "can I kiss you?"

Looking at Mickey over Lloyd's shoulder, Ian simply said "no "and walked past him, towards the counter.

"Alright. I'll see you tonight." Lloyd slapped Ian's butt before leaving.

"You said you don't date." Mickey stated once Lloyd had gone.

"I don't."

"Sounds a lot like you're going on a date with Grandpa later."

Ian paused for a second and sighed. "Honestly, I want a boyfriend. I didn't tell you 'cause you'll just call me a pussy. And Lloyd is the closest thing I got to one."

"But he's also a pedophile."

"He's a nice guy. He generous. He's okay with spending time with me. He's not afraid to ki-"

Mickey cut Ian off by covering his mouth with his own. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Mickey turned towards the door and flipped Ian off as he left the store.

Ian had no idea what just happened so just grinned like an idiot as he made his way back behind the counter.

* * *

Mickey didn't come back to the store that day. Ian was kinda disappointed because he really wanted to confront Mickey about why they kissed and was hopeful that Mickey would tell him not to go out with Lloyd. But he didn't show up so Ian decided to head to the fountain as soon as he finished his shift.

* * *

Mickey stood across the road from the Fountain once again, he didn't want Ian to go out with Lloyd again and thought the kiss might make Ian realise and no words would be required. But there Ian was, sat drinking whisky with Wrinkles.

Mickey waited until the red-head and the grey-head left the bar before meeting them in the middle of the road. He may have been a little drunk.

"Shit, Mickey. What the hell you doing here?" Ian asked as soon as he noticed him.

"Ah, from the store, right? Oh, come on, Ian, don't be rude. Invite your boyfriend back to my place. I mean, the more the merrier, right?" Lloyd said voiced seductively. As soon as the word 'boyfriend' came out, Ian's face dropped, like he knew exactly what was coming next.

"I'm sorry. What'd you call me?" Mickey finally spoke.

"What?" Was the only thing Lloyd manage to say before Mickey headbutted him.

"Oh, Jesus, Mickey!" Came from Ian's mouth as Mickey bend down to punch Lloyd in the face. "Enough!"

At Ian's command, Mickey stopped punching and turned around to run. "You coming, Gallagher?" He called.

Ian bent down to check if Lloyd was okay before realising what the implications of a minor being caught with an old guy would bring. "I'm sorry." He looked around at all the witnesses. "I'll text you." He turned and ran with Mickey.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Ian said, catching his breath as they stopped in the alley.

Mickey didn't answer in words. Instead he pushed Ian up against a wall and kissed him. Tongue this time.

Ian moaned into Mickey's mouth and pulled away. "Wait. Wait. Wait. What's going on?"

"Just shut up, Gallagher." Their lips joined again.

They made out for a few minutes before they heard a familiar voice. "This guy? Really?" Blood covering his nose, Lloyd stood a few feet away from the younger boys.

"Shit." Ian whispered. "It's complicated."

"Let me guess this is the sorta boyfriend you mentioned."

"Yeah."

"Kinda assumed that you were just trying to make me jealous."

"Maybe a little. I just needed someone to help give me what he wouldn't. I needed you."

"What is it he's not giving you that I am?"

"As of now, just gifts and room service."

"So you're using me for my money?"

"No. You let me kiss you. We hung out without having sex. He wouldn't do that."

"That looked an awful lot like kissing."

"Our first kiss was this morning."

Mickey walked forwards. "Look, I suck with the feelings thing. I used Ian for sex. Now I'm not so sure." Ian's dick twitched. Mickey rarely used his actual name. "But I'd like it if you'd fuck off."

"Ian?"

"Just go, Lloyd. If he's willing to give me that stuff now, it's him. It's him I want. I'm sorry."

A surge of panic went through Mickey. It was too late to say he didn't want to be with Ian and he knew it. They were going to be a couple. "You heard the kid."

Lloyd huffed and walked off.

"Am I going to have give it all to you now, Gallagher?" Mickey groaned.

Ian just blushed. "Yeah."

"Fuck you."

"Yes please." He grinned, kissing Mickey again.

"Got a place in mind?"

"Who's at your place right now?"

"Just Mandy. You think you can be quiet?"

"Mhm."

"Let's go." He turned to leave.

"Mick." Ian grabbed his hand, preventing him from moving. "Face to face this time."

"Sure thing, Firecrotch." He said reluctantly.  
  
---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of adding another chapter which is just the sex that would follow this. Tell me if that'd be a good idea?
> 
> EDIT : I did write the sex. I hope you enjoy
> 
> Find me [here](http://brangelina-of-the-gallaghers.tumblr.com/)  
>  on tumblr


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really OOC but I find sex easier to write when they're in an established relationship so it's a bit more intense than relatively early Gallavich sex would be. 
> 
> Also, chunks of this were originally written to be Destiel so there might be an accidental 'Dean' or 'cas' in there and I'm sorry.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

When they got to the Milkovich household, Mandy was sat outside on the front steps smoking.

"Um, hi Mands. I was on my way over to see you and-" Ian stuttered.

"Drop the act guys. I know you two have been fucking."

"You calling me gay?" Mickey all but yelled. 

"You make Justin Beiber look straight." 

"I thought Justin Beiber WAS straight?" Ian said casually. 

"No! Gomez was just his beard. No one with hair like that can be straight."

"And I suppose his voice is shockingly camp too."

"And he's-"

"Okay! Came here to get my boyfriend's dick in my ass and instead have to stand and listen to you ladies talking about Beiber. What the fuck?"

"Boyfriend?" Ian and Mandy questioned in unison.

"Shit." Mickey muttered as he made his way through the house and into his bedroom.

Ian just shrugged at Mandy before following Mickey. "Mick". He knocked on the door. Slowly opening it, Ian peered at his 'boyfriend' laying on his bed. He made his way in and lay down next to Mickey. "Boyfriend, huh?"

"It just slipped out. I doesn't mean anything."

"It does to me."

"Dont get so gay with me, Gallagher."

"You've got to stop using gay as an insult. You're gay, Mick."

"Fuck off." 

"I will if you want." Ian started moving.

Mickey quickly rolled over and pinned Ian's wrist to the bed, not letting him leave. He pulled Ian back towards him and attached their lips. "You're not going anywhere." They kissed for ages; like they were making up for lost time. All those kisses they'd wanted to share in the past had come together to form one very long make out session.

The moment was ruined by a knock on the door. "I'm going to spend the night with Lip. Be as loud as you want." And then they heard the front door slam. 

"I say we make use of the empty house for as long as possible." Ian smirked. This had NEVER happened to them before. Other than in the store, this would be the first time they fucked surorounded by four walls. "And I even get a bed this time."

"Guess this means I have to do some of the work so I can match up to Wrinkles."

"Can we not talk about my ex right now?"

"Ex, huh?"

"Yeah, I think it's over." Ian laughed.

"Just think?"

"Well, Lloyd was never really my boyfriend in the first place. I've technically never had one." He rolled over on top of Mickey. "Until now!" They play wrestled for a bit before their lips joined again.

Ian began to cup Mickey’s dick through his jeans, not breaking the searing contact of their lips. Passionate, heated, unbreakable kisses were shared for a few minutes with the lack of any other sexual action. Ian grabbed Mickey's ass and squeezed it tight. He saw Mickey's smirk as an invitation to move his hands up to the hem of his shirt and begin to slide it up.

Their lips parted for just a second as the shirt came between their mouths. Ian tossed the shirt on the floor and moved his mouth down to his boyfriend’s nipples.

His hand found Mickey’s dick in his jeans again and he rubbed through the denim as he circled the blue eyed man’s nipples with his tongue. He licked up and down his boyfriend’s torso, paying close attention to his navel, and didn't stopping until he reached his crotch. He kissed him through his jeans until his hands found his boyfriend’s fly. He pulled the jeans down and mouthed at Mickey's dick through his tight, cotton boxers.

He kissed his way back up his boyfriend’s body, focusing his tongue on his nipples once again. Mickey leant down to capture his boyfriend’s lips. Ian’s hand found Mickey’s crotch for a third time and his mouth followed it, licking along the top of his boxers. Mickey groaned and pulled his boyfriend back up to kiss.

Ian lay on his side on their bed, leaning up on his elbow. He slowly removed Mickey's boxers and sucked on the very tip of his dick and timidly kissed down his shaft. Mickey's hands met Ian's head, pulling him up. Ian rose, taking hold of Mickey's dick as he connected their lips. He gently jacked off his boyfriend as they kissed single-mindedly.

He pulled back to remove his own jeans, the denim proving too restrictive for his fast-growing dick. Mickey took that time to completely remove his boxers and fling them across their bedroom.

Mickey knelt on the bed next to his boyfriend and rubbed his hands up and down Ian's thighs. Ian crouched over Mickey's dick and took him in all the way, hollowing his cheeks a few times.  Mickey hooked his fingers under the rim of Ian's boxers but Ian moved out of the way, opting to shift his lips back to his boyfriend’s dick, bobbing his head up and down faster.

Mickey rubbed up Ian’s back encouragingly. Soon, they were kissing again. Mickey slipped off and stood at the side of the bed as Ian knelt on the edge in front of him. As his mouth found Mickey's dick once more, Ian's hand found his own cock and he gently palmed himself through his boxers.

He licked up the bottom of his boyfriend’s shaft as Mickey rubbed his hand viciously through the green eyed boy’s hair. He pushed at the back of Ian's head and forced his lips up and down his cock.

Ian pulled back and worked his tongue around the very tip of the head. He brought his lips away and kissed at Mickey's inner thighs, giving him a hand job whilst his mouth was preoccupied.

Mickey leant down and kissed his boyfriend as he replaced Ian’s hand with his own. Eventually, he guided Ian’s head back down to his cock and led it up and down his shaft. Mickey removed his boyfriend’s boxers whilst Ian's tongue was weaving around his dick like it was a goddamn ice cream.

He lay Ian down again and sat next to him. Ian turned to latch his lips to his boyfriend's dick again. The blow job broke apart as Mickey pulled Ian up to share some more heated kisses. Ian gave a hand job as their tongues tangled lazily together. He tore their lips apart and trailed his tongue down to Mickey's nipples, circling the tips gently.

Then it was time for the role reversal. Mickey spun them around and made Ian as naked as him. Ian lay down as Mickey hovered above him, about to give his first ever blow job. Ian griped Mickey’s ass tight before leaning back on arms.

Predictably, Mickey's work was sloppy but Ian was too turned on to care. After a few thrusts, he cupped his hands around the back of Mickey’s neck and brought him up for a small amount of quick kisses, palming his own crotch as he did so. Mickey bent back down and opened his mouth, allowing Ian to slide his dick inside. Ian thrust up violently for a few minutes but he couldn’t resist bringing his boyfriend’s lips up to meet his own.

He lay back onto the pillows as he allowed Mickey to climb on top. They just lay kissing for a couple of minutes, slowly, subconsciously rubbing together. Mickey crawled down Ian’s body and proceeded to continue with the blow job. He took his boyfriend in all the way until his nose touched Ian’s abdomen. Ian rubbed his hands up Mickey's back, full of desire.

Mickey fisted at the base as he trailed his lips up and down the rest of Ian’s cock. He licked up Ian’s body and latched onto his right nipple, working his magic and triggering blissful sighs as he let his hand, by this point covered by Ian’s, be used carnally. The need grew too large and Ian grabbed his dick, sighing and sucking on Mickey's neck.

Mickey stroked himself slightly before decided that Ian was more important. He grabbed Ian’s dick and pushed him back. Ian forced Mickey's head down to meet his dick as he leant back to rest on his arms and gape at the view. He thrust a little into his boyfriend’s mouth, catching the back of Mickey's throat once or twice. Mickey didn’t care. He just swallowed Ian down as much as possible. Ian pulled Mickey back in to kiss again.

It didn’t take long for Mickey to lean across to the bedside table and grab the lube and a condom from the top draw (Ian thought it was bizarre that they'd never fucked in bed but Mickey still kept the stuff in his bedroom - but he chose to let it slide in favour of having sex).

He handed them to Ian and began to roll over. "I'm sorry," Ian voiced cockily "was there some sort of uncertainty in my voice when I said it was going to be face to face this time?"

Mickey sighed and rolled back onto his back. "If this isn't better than when I take it from behind, it's not happening again."

"It will be. I promise." He leant down to kiss Mickey. Before he slicked up three fingers and slipped one, knuckle deep, into Mickey's hole.

"Fuck." Mickey groaned as Ian found his prostate. "Hurry up."

"Nope. We're doing this the proper way from now on." Ian pulled back and then slipped another finger in.

Mickey removed his hands from where they were clenched in the sheets and grabbed the condom, ripping it open. He slipped it on to Ian's dick and slicked his own hands up with lube, covering Ian's sick with it. When Ian let out a happy sigh Mickey asked "you ready to go yet?" and Ian just nodded.

He removed his fingers and leant back into the plump pillows. Mickey climbed on top, straddling his boyfriend's hips. He rubbed Ian’s dick against his butt cheeks a few times teasingly before guiding his boyfriend's dick into his own ass.

Ian grabbed and squeezed Mickey's ass, spreading the cheeks. Mickey bobbed up and down very slowly at first, testing the waters. He leaned down and latched onto the green eyed boy’s lips. There was more kissing than thrusting for quite a while. Then Mickey sat up more, rising and falling faster.

Ian grabbed the back of his boyfriend's neck and forcefully pulled him down for a kiss. He grabbed Mickey’s ass once again, guiding his boyfriend’s body.

Mickey increased his speed as Ian thrust up into him. Ian pushed Mickey to sit up, moving up with him, to guide him up and down.

Mickey repositioned so that he was crouching, not kneeling, enabling Ian to hit his prostate at a different angle. Mickey groaned loudly as he moved back down to kiss Ian.

The groans continued as Mickey got close. “Nuhuh. Not yet. I'm not letting this end so fast.” Ian muttered, changing position so he didn’t send Mickey into orgasmic oblivion too soon. He rolled them onto their sides and lifted on of Mickey's legs over his shoulder, thrusting wildly. Mickey grabbed Ian’s head to pull him in for a deep, long kiss.

Ian thrust harder. Mickey got close again so Ian decided to change position again. He sat up so Mickey was straddling him and quickly rolled his hips a few times.

Briefly, Ian lifted Mickey. He pushed him backwards and, without parting lips, placed him in a better position, feet promptly hitting the pillows at the head of the bed. He manoeuvred his boyfriend by his legs, pushing them over his shoulders once he’d decided on a position.

With the older man bent in half beneath him, he began thrusting, trying to gain a rhythm. For a while he experimented and then he leant into kiss his boyfriend when he was sure he could maintain that speed. Mickey wrapped his legs tight round Ian’s back once their lips met. Ian thrust fast as he mouthed at his Mickey's neck, sucking a bruise into it.

Their mouths met again. For a few minutes, they repeated their actions; thrusting and kissing, thrusting and kissing. Ian then sat up and moved into better position, bringing Mickey’s legs back over his shoulders.

They began kissing once again. Mickey groaned loud into Ian’s mouth as Ian’s dick found his prostate again. At the fear Mickey was about to reach orgasm, Ian pulled back and ran his hands down Mickey’s chest, thrusting more gently. He stayed sat up and pulled Mickey up against him.

They made out for a while longer before Ian pulled out. Mickey groaned at the absence of his lover inside him. He latched his lips onto his boyfriend’s dick as soon as he’d registered that Ian had moved.

Ian chuckled at Mickey’s need to please him. "You don't have to do that. You're not in competition with him."

"New rule," Mickey panted. "No talking about him when we're having sex."

Ian smirked and twisted his finger, prompting Mickey to turn around. He got onto all fours, stretching horizontally across the bed. Ian prodded back inside his boyfriend, guiding Mickey’s hips slowly back and forth, trying to find his prostate.

He rubbed seductively down the silky, smooth skin of his boyfriend’s back. Ian leaned across to kiss and nip and suck at Mickey's bare shoulders - the only part of his body he'd managed to get to before - marking him up, finally claiming him.

The thrusts increased in speed and intensity as both boys got close to orgasm. Ian got increasingly out of breath which made his rhythm sloppy, resulting in him filling Mickey up with his come faster than he’d hoped.

He pulled out and smiled when he heard Mickey's groan of complaint. He rotated his boyfriend onto his back and rolled half on top of him, taking his boyfriend's dick in one hand, and bringing the other up to cup his cheek. They kissed for about thirty seconds before Mickey released all over Ian's hand with a loud groan. Ian rested his head on Mickey’s chest.

"ah, fuck. Best sex ever."

"yeah?" Mickey grinned.

"yeah." Ian confirmed and he straightened out the sheets and crawled underneath. "are you okay with me staying?"

Micke huffed out a laugh. "Of course. But no cuddling or spooning." Mickey crawled under the covers too and grabbed hold of Ian's hand, laying down beside him. "Goodnight, Gallagher."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of adding another chapter which is just the sex that would follow this. Tell me if that'd be a good idea?
> 
> Also, check me out on tumblr [#GALLAVICH](http://brangelina-of-the-gallaghers.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> If you want, obviously. That's not an order...


End file.
